


In a Bind

by Clevercookie101



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, But some fluff too, Exploring New Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Rope Bondage, Self-Indulgent, Shibari, Smut, Suspension, and humor, bottom! seoho, other members are just side characters sorry, rigger! keonhee, this is like mostly smut, top! keonhee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clevercookie101/pseuds/Clevercookie101
Summary: Seoho discovers Keonhee's love for shibari and decides he wants to learn more. Then he discovers something involving shibari he wants to try: suspension.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 89





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an expert in shibari nor am I an experienced rigger for suspension. I did a lot of research to try and keep this as accurate as possible, however I can't guarantee it's perfect. Please excuse any inaccuracies. 
> 
> Both shibari and suspension can be very dangerous. Please do your research and practice if you'd like to utilize either. I tried to include advice I read about in my fic, but again, be aware of the risks yourself. There are many helpful websites from what rope to use to different knots and even checklists for the scene if you are interested in learning more.
> 
> This fic was written as a oneshot, but I broke it up into chapters for length. I know sometimes it's hard to read a long oneshot in one sitting, and sometimes you take a break and have to scroll back to where you were. So it's broken into chapters if you want to read a bit at a time. Of course, you're welcome to read in one sitting too. There's always the "entire work" option...

Keonhee’s fingers. Slender. Graceful. Nimble. He can use them to complete any task perfectly. The members are jealous of him, always grabbing at his hands and interlocking their fingers. But Keonhee never minds the attention. 

He knows how pretty his fingers are. He has even picked up hobbies that utilize his flexible fingers. But there’s one hobby in particular he enjoys the most. Tying knots. 

At first it was only to distract himself. Looking up how to tie various kinds of knots to keep his hands busy. Repeating loop after loop helped him relax. But he got bored of simple box knots. He craved something more intricate. 

He found himself drawn to shibari, the Japanese art of rope tying. The patterns were so intricate, requiring several knots and loops to look just right. It was  _ art.  _

So he began learning different knots. He started on patterns he could do on himself, something easy. But he soon found himself with both his ankles bound. He was running out of surface area to tie, unless he wanted to tie up his whole body and never be able to get out. 

He fears the others will find his hobby weird. Shibari is often seen as just a kink, but Keonhee sees it as both an art and something pleasurable. It’s hard to explain, but shibari is defined as the  _ art  _ of rope tying, not just the kink. 

Either way, he’s a bit embarrassed about it. He knows he shouldn’t be, but he’s not exactly one open to discussing kinks with anyone like Youngjo is. The members don’t know much; they have only seen him tie his shoes repeatedly. 

Which is why he’s worried. Because he screwed up.  _ Definitely.  _

He was being a bit daring that day. He decided to try a pattern that involved both his wrists being bound. The tutorial said there was a simple trick to untie the knots and therefore could be done on oneself, but maybe Keonhee screwed up one of the steps because he can’t undo it. 

So he’s just seated on the couch in the dorm room, wrists bound, and waiting for someone to help cut him out. The rest of the members have gone out on their own adventures, enjoying some much needed free time. Keonhee decided to stay back claiming he wanted to catch up on a drama, but of course that was a lie. He was practicing shibari. 

Keonhee hears the lock on the door start to rattle. Someone is about to come in. Keonhee bites his lip awaiting his fate. 

The door swings open and Seoho steps in. He quickly closes the door behind him and locks it again. When he turns around, he’s got a popsicle in his mouth. 

When he spots Keonhee, he freezes. Keonhee just smiles awkwardly. He can’t exactly  _ wave _ like he wants to but he’s not exactly feeling conversational either…

“Oh! Keonhee, I forgot you were here. I would’ve bought you an ice pop, sorry…” Seoho smiles sheepishly. It seems he hasn’t noticed Keonhee is tied up. “Here, I’ll give you some.” Seoho walks closer, but stops dead in his tracks. 

“W-Why are you tied up?” Seoho’s eyes widen, “What happened? Did someone do this to you? Are you  _ ok?”  _ He gasps. 

“I—uh…” Keonhee can’t make eye contact with Seoho. “…I did this…” he whispers. 

Seoho looks at him puzzled, “Huh?”

“I was practicing some knots and I messed up…”

“Why were you tying it around yourself? Wouldn’t it be easier to just tie the rope alone?” 

“Well...um...you see…” Seoho raises his brow. Keonhee is forced to admit the truth, “I was practicing…shibari…”

“Shibari? What’s that?”

“It’s the Japanese art of rope tying.”

“Oh.” Is all Seoho says. 

“I’m sorry; it’s weird. We can just forget this ever happened. But can you please help me out?” 

“It’s pretty.” 

_ “What?” _ Did Keonhee hear that right?

“I think it’s pretty. The pattern is so intricate, it must have taken a while to get perfect.” 

“Well, it’s not exactly  _ perfect. _ Or else I would’ve been able to get out myself.” 

“Doesn’t it hurt? The ropes look tight.”

“It can. But I try not to tie them too tight. Some people like the burn though.” Seoho just hums. He seems to be internally debating something. Keonhee continues, “Can you cut me out?”

Seoho seems to snap out of his gaze. “Oh! Sorry, yeah.” He gets up and leaves to find scissors. He returns with their food scissors (remind Keonhee to wash those later). Seoho carefully slides the blade between the rope and cuts. 

The rope falls off Keonhee’s wrists easily. He rubs his wrists, a bit red from his struggle to untie them. “Finally! Freedom!” 

Seoho picks up the rope that had fallen and holds it up, “What should I do with this?”

Keonhee examines his rope. It’s been cut in such a way that makes it too short. Keonhee sighs, “Just throw it away. It’s too short now, I’ll have to buy more.” 

Seoho gets up and tosses the rope into the trash. He returns with a towel and some ice. “Here, for your wrists.”

“Thanks.” Keonhee takes the ice and lays it on his wrists. The redness slowly starts to fade away. 

The pair sit in silence for a bit. It’s tense, but Keonhee doesn’t want to speak. He’s not sure if Seoho wants to forget what had just happened or not. He doesn’t want to make it any more awkward for Seoho. 

Keonhee risks a glance at Seoho. He seems deep in thought, but what’s most interesting is the light blush on his face. Maybe he's still warm from the heat outside? But he finished that popsicle already. Or maybe…

“You’re interested, aren’t you?” Keonhee asks. Normally he’s embarrassed to discuss shibari, but seeing Seoho’s interest is making him feel more open to the idea. 

“W-What?!” Seoho stammers out. Maybe the wording was wrong. 

“Sorry, I meant in shibari. You’re interested in it, aren’t you?”

“Kind of…” Seoho adverts his eyes, “It just looks so  _ detailed.” _

“I can teach you some basic knots if you’d like?” It comes out as more of a question. 

“You could?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. It’d be nice to practice on someone who’s not myself.” 

“O-Ok.”

“Ok. I promise I will, but you’ll have to wait until I can buy some new rope.” 

➰➰➰

It’s been a few weeks since the  _ exchange  _ with Keonhee. But honestly. Seoho is still curious. He’d never thought that rope tying could be so interesting, but now he can’t stop thinking about it. The tan rope looped around Keonhee’s wrists was like the most beautiful bracelets Seoho has ever seen. He thinks Keonhee’s wrists were already pretty, but with the ropes around them, they only seemed more attractive. 

The problem is Seoho hasn’t really spoken to Keonhee about shibari since then. They haven’t had much time alone to discuss it. Furthermore, Seoho gets too embarrassed to research it himself. Whenever he clicks a link, it always seems to take him to a porn site. Not exactly the best thing to have up on your phone when five other guys can peak over your shoulder and easily see your screen. 

Luckily, there’s some free time today. Seoho plans to ask Keonhee to teach him more. He just hopes the others get the hint he wants to be alone. Hwanwoong had wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Seoho when he asked him not to stay in the dorm that day, skeptical why Seoho would want to be alone with Keonhee. It’s not for the reason Hwanwoong thinks, but Seoho can’t quite correct him either. It’s not like he’s  _ entirely _ wrong…

Either way, Seoho convinced the others to leave the dorm for the day. All that’s left is to ask Keonhee to stay. 

Seoho knocks on the bedroom door. The other members are up and getting ready to leave, but Keonhee is sleeping in. Seoho opens the door and spots a Keonhee-sized lump under the covers. Seoho chooses to ignore the fact Keonhee is asleep on his bed. 

He shakes Keonhee gently, “Hey, Keonhee, wake up.”

Keonhee stirs a bit, groans, and finally sits up. His hair is a mess and the collar of his Ryan pajamas is wrinkled. He rubs his eyes, “What?”

“The others are leaving for the day. I was wondering if you wanted to stay home with me?” 

“Sure, hyung. Just give me a few more minutes to wake up.” 

“Ok. I’ll make you some breakfast.” 

That seems to wake Keonhee up. “No! I’ll just get up. Last time you cooked me breakfast, the eggs were  _ raw.” _

“Oh is Keonhee-hyung finally up?” It’s Dongju standing in the doorway. 

“Yeah,” Seoho replies. 

“Did you want to come with us? We were just about to leave for the arcade. Hwanwoong-hyung says he’ll give me his tickets if I can beat him at DDR.” 

“Umm actually, I already told Seoho-hyung I’d stay with him.” 

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Dongju whines. “I was hoping you would come so we can team up against Geonhak-hyung in laser tag.” 

“I’m sorry, Dongju, maybe next time?”

“It’s fine, hyung. Keep Seoho-hyung company. Don’t let him hole up and read web dramas!” 

Keonhee laughs, “I won’t. Have fun!” 

“We will! Bye hyungs!” Dongju leaves when he hears Youngjo calling for him. 

The front door closes and Keonhee and Seoho are left in silence. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Keonhee asks. “We can watch a movie or maybe play some video games.”

“Actually, there was something I had in mind…”

“Really, what?” 

“Can you teach me more about shibari?” 

“Oh, of course! But let’s eat first, I’m starving.”

➰➰➰

Seoho sits on the couch and patiently waits for Keonhee to retrieve his rope. He had to buy a small box to keep the rope in since he decided to buy extra. 

Keonhee returns with a wooden box. It’s plain and inconspicuous, not drawing enough attention to itself to avoid the others peaking in if they ever found it. Keonhee places the box between him and Seoho and opens it. 

He takes out two lengths of rope. One is the same tan color as his old rope, but the other is a deep red. It’s the same color as the red ribbons used for their “Red Thread” performances. 

Seoho picks up the red rope. He runs his fingertips along the rope and tugs at it lightly. There’s a bit of resistance, but it doesn’t seem very sturdy. 

“That’s cotton rope. It’s soft and flexible, but not very durable. It’s good for beginners.” 

“It’s  _ red.” _

Keonhee chuckles, “Reminded me of our song, so I bought it.” 

Seoho eyes the rope in Keonhee’s hands, “What about that one?” 

“This is bamboo rope. I’ve always wanted some since it’s the best in my opinion, but kind of costly. I decided to just get it anyway.” Keonhee holds the rope out for Seoho, “Here, feel it.” 

Seoho tests the rope. It’s as soft as the cotton, but has a bit more friction. It also has a nice sheen. “I like it.” 

“Me too. But it’s better if you start with just cotton.” 

“Ok.” 

“So what do you want to know?”

“Well I was curious. Whenever I tried to research shibari, it redirected me to porn sites. Is it a kinky thing?” 

“For some. Personally, I enjoy it mostly as an art, but I’m definitely open to doing it in a sexual manner too. There’s a lot of good tutorials and blogs that discuss it, if you want to learn about it in a more educational context. I can share some with you, if you’d like.”

“How do people find it pleasurable? Doesn’t it restrict blood flow?” 

“It all depends on the individual. If it’s tight enough, then yes it can, but some people like that. You just have to be careful not to cross the line. I tend to tie them looser than most, but that’s mostly so I can get out without help.” 

“Can I try?” 

“Sure. Do you want me to teach you one you can do on yourself or someone else?”

“Maybe just test one on me. I’d like to get a feel for the rope first.” 

“Alright, I’ll start with a simple handcuff.” 

Keonhee picks up the cotton rope, places it in his lap and lists instructions on how to tie the knot. There are a few loops that are pulled together to form a knot in the middle while also leaving large loops at the end for the wrists. 

He holds up the finished knot for Seoho to examine. Then he gestures for Seoho to put his hands through. Seoho is a bit nervous, he’s never been bound before, but he’s also very drawn to the idea. 

Keonhee holds the ends, “I won’t tighten it much.” Keonhee pulls the ends and the loops shrink around Seoho’s wrists, pulling them together. 

Seoho tests the knot. It’s very sturdy, he can’t seem to get out of it easily. Something about the implication excites him. But he can only feel the rope if he struggles. “Can you tighten it?”

“Are you sure?” A nod. “Ok, but tell me if you need me to loosen it.” Keonhee tugs the ends a bit more and the rope tightens. 

The feeling is pleasant to Seoho. The softness is enjoyable. The friction of the rope is welcome. He likes it. Seoho’s only complaint is that it lacks the intricacy of other patterns he’s seen. 

“What do you think?”

“I like it, but it’s not very pretty.”

“I know; the beginner knots aren’t as visually appealing, but they’re quick and simple.” 

“Do you know anything more advanced?”

“Of course. I’ve learned a lot of knots, I just haven’t really done them on  _ real _ people. Sometimes I’ll steal a mannequin from storage to practice on, so I know I can do them properly, but I haven’t found anyone who likes shibari.” 

“You can practice on me.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you’ve never been bound before. Are you sure you’d like it?” 

“If I’m being honest, this handcuff knot is already turning me on.” Seoho deadpans. 

Keonhee flushes, “O-Ok. I-I will then.” 

“Do you mind if I try tying it?”

“No, not at all.” Keonhee unties Seoho quickly and hands him the rope. “Just follow the steps; go slow, there’s no rush.” 

Seoho sets the rope down and recalls Keonhee’s movements. He did a loop, and then another, and then laid one on top, and then pulled the opposite ends.  _ Easy.  _

Seoho tries to mimic Keonhee’s movements, but he can’t seem to get it right. Even with Keonhee’s guidance, he can’t seem to find the right thing to pull. Every time he tries to pull, one of the loops disappears or it doesn’t tie at all. 

Seoho groans and sets the rope down in defeat. “How did you do it so fast? This is hard!” 

“It takes practice. It’s ok if you don’t get it the first time.” 

“I don’t know, I’m not really enjoying this. It’s just frustrating. I think I enjoyed being tied up more.” 

“That’s alright. We can stop if you want. Just tell me if you ever want to learn any knots.” 

“I think I’m good. But I’m still ok with you practicing on me.” 

“Actually…there  _ is  _ something I’d like to practice…if you’re up for it…”

“Let's do it.” 

“I can do it over your shirt if that’s more comfortable.” 

“No. I like the feeling of rope on my skin.” 

Keonhee blushes, “Oh…in that case…c-can you remove your shirt?” 

Seoho reaches for the hem of his shirt and quickly pulls it over his head. He tosses it onto the armrest of the couch and turns back to Keonhee. He can’t help but smirk when he sees Keonhee staring. 

Keonhee subtly shakes his head to snap out of his trance. He shouldn’t be staring at Seoho, no matter how sexy his abs look. This is strictly  _ educational.  _

“I wanted to try a chain stitch corset.” 

“Ok. Go ahead.” 

Keonhee takes a deep breath and grabs his bamboo rope. He’s made the corset before, but he’s never seen it on someone. Now’s his chance. 

Keonhee walks himself through the steps mentally. This pattern is more advanced and takes nimble fingers. Good thing Keonhee has ten. It’s a bit different tying it around a person, but he manages. He’s too focused to even notice Seoho watching him. Seoho isn’t exactly studying his technique, but he is enjoying watching the movement of Keonhee’s fingers. He’s also enjoying feeling the rope slowly work its way up his torso. 

It takes a few minutes, but eventually, Keonhee has crafted a gorgeous rope corset. He takes a step back and admires his handiwork. It looks way better on a person than it ever did on its own. It looks especially good on Seoho. 

Seoho strains his neck to see the corset. It feels amazing. When he shifts, the rope provides a delicious friction against his sensitive skin. He’s just upset he can’t see it very well. 

“I need a mirror, I can’t see what it looks like.” 

“Sorry! Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.” 

Seoho follows Keonhee to one of the bathrooms in the dorm. He stands in front of the mirror and examines the corset Keonhee made. It looks amazing, like an expert made it. He likes the way it hugs his hips but stops just below his chest. It makes his hips appear narrower and shoulders wider. It’s art.  _ He’s _ art. 

“It looks beautiful.” 

_ “You look beautiful.” _

The words stumble out before Keonhee can even realize. When he registers what he had said, his face starts to burn. “Wait! No! I didn’t mean it like—”

Seoho’s lips meet his before he can finish the sentence. “I like you. I have for a while now.” 

“I-I like you too.” 

“We should do this again.”

“The kiss…or shibari?”

“Both. I hope there’ll be more of both.” 

“I promise.” 

“I really like the corset, but I should take it off. The members will probably be back soon.”

“Let me help.” Keonhee loosens the knots so that Seoho can slip out of the corset. He knows he’ll have to undo the whole thing eventually if he wants his beloved bamboo rope to be usable. But for now, he’ll entertain the idea that Seoho will want to wear it again soon. 

“Let’s watch a movie.” 

➰➰➰

They end up curled up on the couch sharing a bag of chips after Keonhee finished packing his ropes away. He tells Seoho where he hides the box in case he wants to practice. 

They don’t own many movies, mostly just the Disney princess movies Dongju buys. But Keonhee is eager to marathon both  _ Frozen  _ movies in one go. Seoho doesn't really mind, after all, Keonhee  _ is  _ Olaf. 

By the time Hans betrays Anna, Keonhee has migrated close to Seoho. Normally, Seoho would scoot away from the affection, but he’s enjoying having Keonhee close. Plus he knows how whiny Keonhee gets when he’s deprived of affection; he can only last so long before he goes to Youngjo begging for cuddles or head pats. 

Seoho allows Keonhee to curl into his side. In return, he links one of their hands together. He plays with Keonhee’s fingers a bit, remembering how alluring they looked tying knots. Seoho returns his attention to the movie, but never loses track of Keonhee’s fingers. 


	2. Shibari

Officially boyfriends. Keonhee never thought he’d see the day. He thought he’d be too busy with idol life to maintain a relationship. But dating his own member meant their schedules always lined up. 

Unfortunately, not always the way the couple wants. They don't have much free time to spend on more intimate things like shibari. Even finding time to have vanilla sex entails them convincing the other members to leave the dorm for a while. But most of the time, the members are too exhausted from schedules to even want to leave their beds, let alone leave the dorm. So Keonhee and Seoho have stuck to simple things like cuddles and sneaky makeout sessions in the bathroom. 

It’s fine. They both enjoy any time they’re together. And they’re grateful their members were so accepting of their relationship. They weren’t out publicly, but the company and their members had already proven their support. 

Seoho is just sad they can’t try shibari in bed. They had already discussed it and agreed they wanted to try it, but it takes too much setup that they don’t have time for. So they just haven’t. 

Seoho misses the feeling of rope against his skin. He hasn’t seen any intricate knots since the corset Keonhee had made. The most they can do is quick handcuff knots. While they fulfill the want to be bound, they don't have the visual appeal Seoho craves. 

But maybe there is hope. Their manager had informed them they are getting an extended break. They had just finished promotions for a full-length album, so the company sees fit that they rest. All the members are thrilled to hear they are getting much deserved downtime. Some have already made plans. 

Keonhee and Seoho haven’t made plans with each other yet, but it’s an unspoken want between both of them. They’re just waiting to see when the others will be away before they make any formal preparations. 

The opening comes the second week of their break. A whole weekend all the other members make plans to visit family during. Seoho and Keonhee plan to see their families the week prior instead. 

As the week approaches, the couple make preparations. They decide to find a hotel room for the weekend since the dorm isn’t exactly the best place for a shibari scene. They find a hotel nearby with raging reviews and all the needed accommodations. They book it without a second thought. 

All that is left is to pack and wait for the day to arrive. 

➰➰➰

Youngjo, the last member to leave, bids his goodbye after lunch and leaves for the train station. Seoho and Keonhee wish him a safe trip, but they have to stifle their own excitement for alone time together. 

Once Youngjo has left the building, the couple begin packing. They pack all the necessities like clothes and toiletries. But they also pack their ropes, now a gradually growing collection, and some lube and condoms. With their bags now packed, they lock the dorm room and leave for the hotel. 

When they arrive at the hotel, Keonhee checks them in while Seoho texts the others. He lets everyone know that the dorm is empty and him and Keonhee have left. He receives a variety of responses like “Ok!” with a rainbow of hearts from Dongju, a winky face from Hwanwoong, and “always use protection.” from Youngjo. Geonhak leaves him on read. 

Keonhee accepts the key from the receptionist and tells Seoho to follow him to the elevator. Their room is a few rooms up with a decent view of the city. It’s not much, just a bed and attached bathroom. But the windows bring in natural light and the mattress is very squishy. 

They don’t have much to unpack. Just hanging up their clothes and storing the rope, lube, and condoms in the nightstand for later. They have some free time once they finish unpacking before dinner. 

The couple lay on the bed together. Keonhee is watching a variety show on the TV while Seoho is reading a web drama on his phone. Naturally, Seoho has his arms around Keonhee’s waist. It’s a bit uncomfortable resting his chin on Keonhee’s shoulder so he can see his phone, but the way Keonhee melts into him is making it worth the sore neck. 

But then he hears Keonhee’s stomach growl and the mood is gone. Although it’s still cute how Keonhee blushes when he registers the sound. 

“Hungry, bun?” Seoho asks. 

“B-Bun?” Keonhee blushes more. 

“Sorry, I thought it was cute. Cause you’re like a bunny, so _bun.”_

“You’ve never called me a pet name before, hyung.”

“It just came to me. If you don’t like it, that’s ok—”

“I like it. Although you seem more like a bun to me. Just look at your cheeks! They’re exactly like bread buns.” 

“You’re too hungry.” 

“It’s true though!” 

Seoho laughs and pokes Keonhee’s side, “Come on, let’s go eat. There’s a hot pot place nearby that I think you’ll enjoy.” 

➰➰➰

They returned with their bellies full and content. They had even stopped for ice cream which Keonhee had begged Seoho to buy. 

All the food made them sleepy, so they napped for a bit before waking up. Maybe it was a bad idea to fall asleep since now they were wide awake when they should be getting ready for bed. But it was an accident. Maybe…

With both of them now bored and awake, their hands start to wander. Keonhee’s tongue is quickly linked with Seoho’s and Seoho has already left a hickey on Keonhee’s neck. Even with their steamy makeout session, they debate how far they should go. They still have plans to do some shibari, but they have the next day to look forward to too. 

“Do you want to?” Keonhee asks between kisses, “It’s ok if you want to wait.” 

“I want to. I’ve been waiting for too long.” 

“Are you sure? We can always just cuddle some more—”

_“Please tie me up, bun~”_ Seoho purrs. 

And who’s Keonhee to deny that? He gets out the supplies and sets them on the bedside table. While he prepares a few knots, he instructs Seoho to stretch thoroughly then undress. He also asks Seoho how far he wants to go: full-body or just partial. Seoho asks for just partial this time. He knows it’s late and he doesn’t want them staying up too late just to untie him. 

Keonhee goes through the mental catalog of patterns he knows. Since he started dating Seoho, he made sure to expand his knowledge to include knots that look pretty but also restrain his partner. He knows Seoho likes that. He picks two knots: one of them being a handcuff knot. But this time he does it with a double column to look fancy. The other knot he has in mind he’s very excited to try. 

“Do you want to be prepped first or tied? If I tie you first, you won’t be able to prep yourself.” 

“Tie me first, I want to know what you have planned already.” 

“Ok. Let me know if anything is too tight or if you want them undone.” 

Keonhee starts with the handcuffs. It’s muscle memory by now, how to tie them, so he’s done within a minute. He secures Seoho’s wrists behind his back with the handcuffs. Seoho tests the resistance, finding it to have just enough leeway but also the right amount of friction. 

“Comfortable?” Seoho hums. “Good. I’ll check your circulation once in a while, but let me know if you’re feeling uneasy.” 

“I know. I trust you. And you can take them off me if you want, too. I don’t want to worry you; I’m just happy we’re spending time together.” 

“The next knot is going to restrict you more, are you ok with that?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Then get on your knees.” 

Seoho obeys, adjusting his position so that his ass is in the air. It’s a bit awkward since he can’t use his hands to hold himself up, but Keonhee slides pillows underneath him to make sure he’s supported. 

He feels Keonhee start to wrap rope around him. He feels it go around his waist, then thighs, then waist again. Keonhee finishes the knot on the side then pulls away. Seoho realizes it’s keeping him in this position. 

“It’s a doggy-style harness. I thought you’d like it because it’s your favorite position. But I needed you to stretch since you’ll be in this position for a while.” 

“I love it.” 

“I’m happy. You look beautiful like this, hyung. So _delectable.”_

Seoho shudders. He likes this side of Keonhee. The more dominant side that’s daring enough to whisper dirty things in his ear. It’s a side the fans rarely get to see, but Seoho gets the luxury of indulging often. 

Seoho whines, _“Bun!”_

“Just admiring my work, but we can move on. I’m going to prep you now, ok?” 

Seoho hums in affirmation. Keonhee checks Seoho’s circulation in the ropes before he begins. All good. And no signs of discomfort. Keonhee grabs the lube and pops the cap. He thinks they might have grabbed the wrong lube because it’s sweet smelling. He checks the bottle. 

“Hyung. I think we grabbed someone else’s lube. This is peach-flavored.” 

“Oops. Oh well.” 

“I don’t mind. It kind of smells nice.” 

Keonhee holds a droplet out for Seoho to smell. But instead, Seoho sticks his tongue out and licks the droplet off Keonhee’s fingertip, “Tastes good too.” 

Keonhee stares at his finger, mouth agape. Guess they’ll have to buy some of this lube for themselves. 

Keonhee pours some lube onto his fingers and coats them evenly. He gives it a moment to warm up before he prods a finger at Seoho’s entrance. Seoho gasps as he feels Keonhee’s finger circle around his rim before entering. Keonhee takes his time easing the finger in, but Seoho adjusts quickly. They’ve done this before, so Seoho is used to the burn. 

Keonhee slides another finger in next to his pointer. He shallowly thrusts then to stimulate Seoho. 

“Bun~ _Please_ give me another.” Seoho begs. 

Keonhee obeys, sliding in his ring finger to join his pointer and middle ones. Seoho lets out a shaky breath when all three fingers are seated within him. When he gives Keonhee the go-ahead, Keonhee starts to move the fingers. He drags them slowly against the inside of Seoho’s walls, ensuring they run along every inch of Seoho. When they drag against his prostate, Seoho moans. 

Seoho’s cock is already leaking even though it hasn’t been touched. The feeling of rope against him alone was enough to have him hard. But Keonhee’s glorious fingers are only making him harder. 

“Keonhee— _ah!_ —Have I ever told you how much I love your fingers?” 

“Multiple times, yes. At this point, I think you have more of a kink for my fingers than you do shibari.” 

Seoho laughs. He loves that their relationship is like this. That they can have lighthearted moments and intimate moments. He’s about to respond with a snarky comeback until Keonhee curls his fingers again and the words die on his tongue. Keonhee kisses his shoulder blade and encourages him to moan louder. 

“A-As much as I like your fingers, I don’t want to come yet.” 

Keonhee hums and removes his fingers. Seoho whimpers at the loss but he knows Keonhee’s cock will soon replace them. While Keonhee prepares the condom, Seoho takes a moment to evaluate the knots. They’re done with bamboo rope which has become both Keonhee and his favorite kind. It’s soft, yet sturdy, yet also flexible. And it’s natural shine has visual appeal. 

Seoho feels Keonhee’s fingers slip underneath the knot. He knows this is one way Keonhee checks that they’re not too tight. Keonhee smiles satisfied and goes to coat his cock in lube. 

Seoho is a bit impatient, grinding against the pillow beneath him in a desperate attempt at friction. But the harness is restraining his mobility. He hears Keonhee tsk him from behind but he still indulges Seoho, stroking him a few times. 

Finally, Keonhee removes his hand from Seoho’s cock and presses his tip against Seoho’s entrance. He draws a few lazy circles with his cock, letting the smell of peaches waft up to meet his nose. Keonhee notices Seoho struggling against the ropes and realizes he’s trying to grind back against him. 

Keonhee would like to tease Seoho more, but he also _really_ wants to fuck him. So he starts to push inside. He feels Seoho’s walls envelop him and sees Seoho’s body shudder when he’s finally fully inside. 

He waits for Seoho to adjust, “Are you doing ok, hyung?” 

Seoho gasps, “Y-Yeah.”

Keonhee is pleased by the answer. He bends down and leaves a light trail of hickeys along Seoho’s back. He doesn’t want to leave too many marks knowing the ropes will do most of the work. When Seoho tells him to continue, he starts to move his hips. 

He sets a decent pace. He doesn’t want to completely lose himself just yet, as much as the picture of Seoho bound on his knees and bent over is making Keonhee’s head spin. 

“F-Faster!” 

Keonhee picks up the speed and adds more force to his thrusts. He can tell by Seoho’s moans that he’s enjoying it. Keonhee grips the side of the harness so he can guide Seoho’s hips. Seoho feels amazing, tight and warm and fitting against Keonhee perfectly. Keonhee can’t help but start to lose himself, increasing the pace to have Seoho seeing stars. 

Seoho feels great too. The friction of the ropes mixed with the friction of Keonhee’s cock against his walls is amazing. He loves even more the angle the harness is forcing him into. It ensures Keonhee reaches the deepest parts of Seoho. And the way his wrists burn is grounding compared to the unbelievable pleasure. 

“I’m close,” Keonhee groans.

“M-Me— _ah!_ —too. Please, bun, make me c-come.” 

Keonhee leans forward closer to Seoho and grips one of Seoho’s hands. He pounds into him sporadically hoping to reach his high. His other hand snakes around to tug at Seoho’s cock. 

In a matter of seconds, they’re both coming with loud moans of the other’s name. 

_“Seoho!”_

_“K-Keonhee!”_

Keonhee collapses on top of Seoho, spent. They pant a few times, each trying to catch their breath. Keonhee pulls out and rolls off the bed, tossing the condom away and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom. He cleans Seoho up quickly and unties him. 

Once he’s free, Seoho hips fall flat onto the sheets. His knees are sore from holding the position for so long. 

“Are you good, hyung? Circulation is still good?” 

“Yeah. I’m just a bit sore.”

“I bet,” Keonhee fixes the pillows and sheets, “You held that position pretty well though.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Are your wrists ok? Do they hurt?” 

“Just the right amount.” Seoho glances at the rope burns on his wrists, “You know I like when it leaves marks.” 

“I know but,” Keonhee lifts Seoho’s wrists to his lips and places a gentle kiss on each, “I don’t want to rub them raw.” 

“I’m fine; don’t worry, bun.” Seoho sits up and plants a kiss on Keonhee’s cheek, “I had a great time.” 

Keonhee properly kisses Seoho on the lips, “Ok, hyung. Now let’s get some sleep.” 

The couple get under the covers and curl up together. Keonhee nuzzles Seoho’s neck and rests a hand on his stomach, gently massaging his abs. Seoho kisses Keonhee’s hair. He smells vaguely of peaches thanks to the lube they used. Seoho thinks the sweetness matches Keonhee perfectly. 


	3. Suspension

It had been an accident. Seoho was researching more knots for Keonhee to learn but had stumbled across a page for something even more advanced: suspension. 

At first, Seoho was frightened by the idea. What if he fell? Or got stuck? But he was also intrigued. It drew him in the same way shibari first did. 

He watched a few videos. It seemed interesting enough. Some of them featured an apparatus of sorts, but some just used ropes instead. Seoho liked the idea. 

Now he’s wondering if Keonhee could tie him up like that. Suspend him from the ceiling so that he’s completely at his mercy. Seoho thinks it’d bring out that dominant side in Keonhee he craves to see. But he’s afraid to ask. He knows Keonhee is big on safety, and there are even more risks to suspension than with shibari. But he also knows it’s important to be open and honest with his partner. 

He waits until they’re alone after practice. The others have gone to get water from the convenience store down the street, so they have a few minutes before they return. 

“Bun?”

Keonhee’s ears perk up at the pet name, “What’s wrong, hyung?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Keonhee bites his lip, “Ok…”

“I, um, was doing some research and I stumbled across something I thought was interesting…It’s called suspension.”

Keonhee nods, “I’ve heard of it. What about it?”

“Would you be willing to try it? With me?” 

“I—” Keonhee ponders his response, “—I’d have to do some research first. I don’t really know any knots for suspension and we’d have to buy the proper equipment, but I’m willing to. You know the risks, right?” 

“Yeah. I read about them, but I trust you. You’re already so careful.” 

“Then let’s try. I’ll learn some knots for it and maybe we can practice a bit before I actually suspend you. We’ll need to buy some hemp rope since our current ones aren’t strong enough.”

“That’s ok. I can wait, it’ll make it more exciting.” 

➰➰➰

Keonhee has been practicing these knots for a while. He needs them to be perfect to be certain Seoho will be safe when suspended. They’ve already ordered the equipment, they’re just waiting for the rope to arrive. In the meantime, Keonhee practices his knots. 

“Where will we go?” Seoho asks him when they’re alone in the dorm one day. 

“I’m not sure. We can’t exactly do it in the dorm, can we?”

“I don’t want to. It’s not good for scenes.” 

“Hmm…how about a love hotel?”

“A what?”

“There are these places called love hotels. Couples go there to have sex, often with scenes or headspaces they can’t do in their own bedrooms. Some of them may have the proper accommodations for suspension. Like a bearing.” 

“Where would we find one?” 

“Look it up, there’s bound to be one. They’re growing more popular these days.” 

Seoho googles it on his phone, “Oh wow! There’s one near the hotel we stayed at last time. They have different themed rooms too.” 

“Is there one that allows suspension?”

Seoho scrolls a bit more, “Yep. Their dungeon-themed room includes many bondage options including suspension.” 

“We’ll go there when we’re ready then.”

“We _are_ ready, bun. I’ve seen you practicing and I know you’ve perfected every knot we need. We just have to wait until we have the time.” 

“I’m still worried.”

Seoho puts his phone down, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah. I’m mostly worried I’ll drop you. The injuries wouldn’t be minor like a rope burn. It’s just so risky.” 

“Risk is a part of the kink though. There’s always been a risk and we’re always prepared to handle such risks. I know we can handle these risks too. You know how to handle emergency situations whether you need to untie me quick or even cut me out. But your knots are always perfect, so you never need to. All we can do is be prepared and hope for the best. If something happens, we deal with it when it happens. We can’t keep worrying about if it _will_ happen in the first place.”

Keonhee takes a deep breath. He feels better after talking to Seoho. He knows Seoho is excited to try suspension and Keonhee wouldn’t want to ruin that. He’s glad Seoho understands the risks and yet still trusts him. It helps him trust himself.

➰➰➰

Everything’s been planned out. Keonhee and Seoho have their time booked at the love hotel. They have their bags and supplies packed. And the other members aren’t even teasing them. Granted, they didn’t tell them they were going to a love hotel, they all assumed the couple were going to meet Keonhee’s sister for dinner. 

The only bump in their otherwise flawless plan was Youngjo. He had gone to pick up the mail from the lobby of the RBW building, and had opened Keonhee’s package. Normally, that’s the standard protocol. Whoever gets the mail opens everything and gives it to the respective members. They do it in case some fan gifts are addressed to multiple people. 

Keonhee always gets the mail when he knows his ropes or other toys are arriving, but this time he must have forgotten. Luckily, Youngjo didn’t make a huge fuss about it. He asked if the ropes were Keonhee’s who reluctantly nodded. Then he asked what they were for and Keonhee admitted for shibari. Youngjo just said cool and left. 

Youngjo thankfully doesn’t bring it up even when he sees a bit of rope peeking out from Keonhee’s overnight bag. He just gives them both a hug as they leave and slyly tucks the rope back in. 

➰➰➰

The pair arrives at the love hotel early. They want to tour the room and get accustomed to it before beginning their scene. The hotel itself is pretty discrete. You wouldn’t know it was a love hotel from the outside. But the happy couples entering and exiting are a bit of a hint. 

Seoho checks them in this time while Keonhee explores the lobby. It’s decorated in a more gothic style he finds very interesting. The wallpaper has intricate hidden patterns. There are sleek black accent pieces everywhere. But there’s also a modern flair. The sectionals in the waiting room are white, angular and low to the ground. 

They make their way to their room which is located on the second floor. They walk down the hallway, again with gothic design, and arrive at their door. 

The interior is a stark contrast of the hotel’s design. The room has been made up to look like a dungeon. It doesn’t even look like they’re in the hotel anymore. What you’d expect from an expensive, high-end room. 

Keonhee is a bit intimidated. There’s a wall of props with whips, paddles, and chain cuffs. There are also several apparatuses to enjoy. Keonhee decides he’ll just look for the area for suspension. 

Seoho on the other hand is enjoying examining everything. He’s not well-versed in kinks, so it amazes him what some people are into. Some of the contraptions look downright torturous, but others he can see himself enjoying. There’s even an attached bathroom complete with a shower stall! It really has it all. 

“Found it!” Keonhee calls. 

Seoho stops playing with the shower faucet and goes to where Keonhee had called from. “What, bun?”

Keonhee points to a small hoop attached to the ceiling, “The bearing. Here’s where we can do suspension.” 

Seoho looks at the hoop and wonders how it’ll support his whole weight. Now he’s a bit nervous, “Are you sure that’s safe?”

“Yes. The bearing is hung in the sturdiest part of the ceiling.” Even after saying that, Seoho’s face is still a bit strained. “I have an idea.” Keonhee goes and pulls the mattress of the provided bed and plops it directly under the bearing. “There. Now there’s a safety net.” 

Seoho smiles. He knows Keonhee is nervous too, probably more than himself, but is trying to hide it for Seoho’s sake. He needs to be confident if he’s going to suspend Seoho. “Thanks, bun. That makes me feel better.” Seoho thinks the mattress underneath will make them both feel more comfortable. 

“The hotel provides their own ropes with a fee, but I think we should just use our own since we brought them. Besides, the hotel’s are probably cheaper and less comfortable.” 

“Ok. I’m excited to try the hemp ones.”

“I think you’ll like them. They’re not exactly like the bamboo, but very similar. Just a bit stiffer so they can hold your weight. But they’re specially treated to feel soft.” 

“Are you going to set up now?” 

“Yeah. It’ll take a while to set up all the parts, so I should start now.” 

“What should I do?” 

“Just relax, maybe take a shower. There’s also a convenience store nearby. You can buy some snacks.” 

“I think I’ll shower and prep myself.” 

“Alright, hyung. Call me if you need anything.” 

Seoho pecks Keonhee’s mouth and disappears into the bathroom. Keonhee watches him with a fond smile until the door closes behind him. 

Keonhee gets to work setting up everything. He ties all the knots he’ll need and tests the clips. He does a trial run, tying his wrist and attaching it to the bearing. He tugs on it harshly and is surprised to see the hoop doesn’t budge. Even the rope slides minimally on the bearing. 

Keonhee prepares the harnesses too. Although Seoho prefers to be face-down, Keonhee knows that’s not the best idea for a first-time rigger. It’s less comfortable and harder to perfect. Keonhee would prefer safety at this point. 

That being said, he doesn’t skip on intricate patterns. He makes the bases carefully so that Seoho’s weight will be evenly distributed and ensures the long pieces in the front to connect to the hangers and bearing is positioned correctly. Then he gets fancy with decorative knots to make sure the harnesses are visually appealing. 

To the chest harness, Keonhee adds a few twisting pieces that he’s sure Seoho will love. And to the seat harness, he adds attached thigh garters. They won’t bear any weight so it won’t hurt Seoho’s sensitive thighs, but they will look pretty around Seoho’s honey skin. 

Meanwhile, Seoho takes a quick shower. He prioritizes prepping himself over cleaning since he knows he’ll just get dirty later regardless. He does apply some peach perfume though. He knows Keonhee has grown a weakness to the scent, so he had secretly bought some perfume to surprise Keonhee with. 

Seoho exits the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders. He spots Keonhee sitting on the mattress and staring at his phone. Seoho plops down next to him. 

Keonhee looks up, “Hey, hyung.”

“Hey, bun.” 

Keonhee leans forward and sniffs along Seoho’s neck, “Peachy.” 

Seoho giggles as Keonhee’s nose tickles his neck. “I bought peach perfume.” 

Keonhee buries his nose in Seoho’s neck and takes a deep breath. It’s subtle enough to not be overwhelming, yet still distinctively sweet. “I like it.” 

“I thought you would.” 

Keonhee pulls away and grabs the towel off Seoho’s shoulders. He starts to ruffle Seoho’s hair and dry it with the towel. He hums “Unlike” while he does since it reminds him of the cover they did together. 

“So what do you have ready, bun?” Seoho asks as Keonhee pampers him. 

“I made the harnesses. All that’s left is to tie you up and secure the hangers and ropes to the bearing. Then I can raise you up.” 

“Do you want to practice first? To make sure you can raise and lower me safely.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Keonhee tosses the towel to the side and grabs the harnesses for Seoho. Seoho gasps, amazed by the intricate designs Keonhee had included in the otherwise simple harnesses. Keonhee helps Seoho put them on and secures them. 

“These are for seated suspension. I know you like doggy-style, but it’s safer if we start with seated.”

“That’s ok, bun. I’m just excited to try it.” 

Keonhee runs through the steps of securing Seoho and raising him, then lowering and releasing him multiple times. The whole time, Seoho just patiently waits and follows Keonhee’s directions. When Keonhee asks for feedback, Seoho replies honestly. 

It’s a bit nerve-wracking the first few times. Keonhee’s hands shake and Seoho winces when the clips pinch his skin accidentally. But after repeating the process a couple of times, they’re both more comfortable with the whole thing. 

“I think we’re ready.” Seoho admits. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. You’re much more confident when you secure and raise me. And I feel safe in the harnesses.” 

“Well then,” Keonhee helps Seoho out of the harnesses since they’re on over his clothes, “let’s get started.” 

Once he’s free, Seoho immediately climbs into Keonhee’s lap. He starts placing open-mouthed kisses down his jaw. It may have been just practice, but Seoho is already feeling antsy. He craves Keonhee’s touch. 

Keonhee wraps his arms around Seoho’s waist and pushes at the small of his back to pull him in closer. He groans when Seoho sucks on a sensitive patch of skin. 

“Bun~ I need you.”

_“Hyung.”_ Keonhee whines. He snakes his hands under Seoho’s shirt and fondles his abs. They’re even more defined now. Seoho had worked out extra to make sure his core strength was good to make suspension more comfortable. 

Keonhee tugs Seoho’s shirt up slowly. Seoho pulls back from his neck to allow Keonhee to take the shirt off. Seoho returns the gesture, quickly pulling Keonhee’s shirt off and discarding it on the floor. 

“Please, bun, _hurry.”_

Seoho climbs off of Keonhee’s lap so he can undo his pants. He slides them and his underwear off in one go. When he looks back, Keonhee has done the same. 

Keonhee pounces, flipping Seoho over so that he’s on his back and Keonhee is on top. Instead of attacking his lips like Seoho had expected, Keonhee just smiles fondly. Seoho looks so effortlessly pretty with no makeup and his hair fluffy and fanning out around his head. 

Keonhee runs a hand through his hair, “I love you.”

Seoho blushes, “I-I love you too.” 

Keonhee leans down and places a chaste kiss to Seoho’s lips. He takes his time, tugging on Seoho’s bottom lip slowly, running his tongue along the inside of Seoho’s mouth, and caressing his cheek. They savor the kiss, letting their emotions flow between them. The kiss is about love and trust. 

Seoho pulls away for air. His lips are swollen red and face flushed, but the love-struck eyes Keonhee is giving him reminds him to breathe. 

Keonhee reaches for the first harness: the seat harness. He lifts Seoho’s hips up and slides the harness on. He secures the knots and tests the constriction. It’s just the right amount of tight. 

“Is this good?” He asks Seoho. 

“Yeah. I like the garters; they really add to it.” 

Keonhee’s eyes flick to the garters on Seoho’s thighs. He had tried to go for a braided pattern so that they’d leave pretty marks in Seoho’s skin after. It seems Seoho appreciates them. “I’m glad you like them.” 

Keonhee then helps Seoho into the chest harness. He tugs a bit at the front and asks if it’s hitting any of Seoho’s vital points. Seoho says no and he lets out a relieved sigh. Keonhee reminds Seoho to speak up if anything is uncomfortable or needs to be loosened. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” 

Seoho and Keonhee stand and Keonhee starts hooking Seoho up. He secures the load-bearing line through the hoop attached to the ceiling. Then he starts to clip Seoho to it with the special hangers. 

He takes a deep breath and starts to raise Seoho up. Seoho watches carefully, doing several self-exams in his head to check his circulation and comfort. Keonhee may doubt himself, but Seoho trusts him. Even with his life. 

It thankfully goes smoothly. Seoho is suspended safely and all the harnesses are doing their jobs. Keonhee doesn’t put him too high up either; he doesn’t want to risk it. But he is still suspended. 

“How is it, hyung?”

“It’s… _different…_ but I like it. I feel so helpless, yet it’s so _thrilling.”_

Keonhee slips his fingers between every knot to test it. It’s not too tight and Seoho’s skin is still warm. Everything is ok. 

Seoho looks beautiful. Keonhee thinks he looks like an angel floating in the air. Even the harsh overhead lights are providing a crude halo. But he’s definitely not as free as an angel. His movement is restricted. 

Keonhee is allowed to do whatever he wants to Seoho. The idea makes his whole body start to tingle. Seoho really is at his complete and utter mercy. 

Keonhee smirks, and starts to run his hands up Seoho’s legs. He keeps his touch as light as a feather. He runs his fingers up the underside of Seoho’s legs, knowing that’s the most sensitive part of them. The sensation ignites Seoho’s nerves and his skin erupts in goosebumps. 

_“K-Keonhee,”_ Seoho breathlessly moans. 

“I’m here, hyung.”

Keonhee does the same to Seoho’s back, another erogenous zone. Teasing the flesh with his nails. He notices Seoho visibly shudder. 

Keonhee does this for a while, just touching Seoho’s body. Even when Seoho shifts to escape the teasing, the ropes slide against his flesh, only teasing his skin more. 

“B-Bun, p-please don’t tease.” 

“Tsk, tsk. You’re mine to play with, hyung.” 

Seoho whimpers. Finally, the dominant side of Keonhee is coming out. Seoho debates if he should egg Keonhee on just to make it come out more. He regrets the thought when he feels Keonhee’s mouth on his cock. Instant karma. 

Keonhee sucks Seoho’s entire cock into his mouth. Keonhee knows his mouth and tongue can do wonders. Whether it’s kissing, sucking someone off or eating someone out; Keonhee is unfairly skilled at it. 

Keonhee swirls his tongue around Seoho’s length then flattens it against the tip. One hand rests on Seoho’s hip while the other plays with his balls. Seoho just whines helplessly. 

After what he deems is enough torture, Keonhee pulls off with a lewd pop. He may be done teasing Seoho’s cock, but he’s not done teasing him entirely. 

Keonhee quickly grabs the lube they brought, peach-flavored as always. Right away, he shoves three fingers into Seoho. There’s barely any resistance, though, because Seoho has already prepped himself. 

He curls his nimble fingers against Seoho’s prostate and revels in the gasps Seoho lets out. He continues to thrust his fingers mercilessly while also stroking Seoho’s cock. Seoho’s moans only grow louder. 

Just when Seoho’s about to come, Keonhee grips the base of Seoho’s cock tightly, stopping him from orgasming. Seoho lets out a choked sob after being denied the release he’s so desperate for. 

_“B-Bun…”_

There are small tears in Seoho’s eyes from being teased so much. Keonhee tenderly kisses then away. He may like to tease Seoho a lot, but he doesn’t want to be cruel. 

He gives Seoho some time to calm his breathing as he tests the knots and circulation again. Still secure. 

“Are you feeling alright? No lightheadedness?”

“No, I’m good.” 

Keonhee pecks Seoho’s mouth, “I’m glad. Are you ok to keep going?” 

“P-Please.” 

Keonhee bends down to pick up the box of condoms. He takes one out and goes to tear it open before he’s stopped. 

“Wait!”

His eyes dart to Seoho, “What’s wrong?” 

“Can we…can we try without the condom?” 

“Are you sure?” Keonhee knows they’ve both been tested. It was one of the things they did to prepare. He just wasn’t expecting Seoho to ask this so soon.

“I’m sure. We’re both clean and I really want to feel you.” 

“Ok. But if you want to stop, just let me know. I won’t be offended.”

“I will, but I doubt I’ll need to.” 

Keonhee puts the box back down and picks the lube up. He thoroughly coats himself. His cock is already very hard; Keonhee may enjoy tying Seoho up a little _too_ much. The vein running up the side pulses angrily from lack of attention. 

Keonhee lines himself up carefully and taps Seoho’s hip as a warning. Then, he pushes in. The feeling is a bit different. He can feel the texture of Seoho’s walls much more clearly without the condom. They hug his cock tightly and engulf him in a pleasant warmth. 

Seoho takes deep breaths and relaxes, letting Keonhee sink in further. Keonhee is just the right amount of thickness. His rim feels stretched, but not in a painful way. And his cock is long enough to easily reach Seoho’s prostate. 

“Move.”

Keonhee doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls out until just his tip is inside, before snapping his hips forward roughly. Seoho moans for more. 

Keonhee continues to thrust his hips into Seoho. With each thrust, the ropes around Seoho slide just a bit, enough to leave marks against his skin. Keonhee knows Seoho will enjoy admiring those later. 

Seoho can’t reach Keonhee because of the restraints, so he settles for gripping the ropes at his chest tightly. Keonhee’s thrusts are animalistic in a way and Seoho needs to grip the ropes to keep himself grounded. He feels Keonhee’s grip tighten around his waist; he knows they’ll be tiny crescent indents from Keonhee’s nails to frame the ones from the ropes at his hips. 

Even in his dom headspace, Keonhee continues to ensure Seoho is ok. He checks his circulation every few minutes and asks him if he’s comfortable. Of course, Seoho is too fucked-out to respond with anything more than a high-pitched moan, but that in itself is a good sign. 

Eventually, Keonhee feels the pressure build in his abdomen. He’s going to come soon. _“Hyung!_ I’m close.” 

“Me too,” Seoho whimpers out. 

“C-Come for me.” 

Seoho weaves a hand through the ropes to reach his cock and gives it one, two quick tugs until he’s coming. He whines Keonhee’s name out as ropes of come shoot out between them, dirtying his stomach and the intricate knots around his waist. 

Seoho’s body trembles as he comes and he constricts around Keonhee’s cock, forcing the orgasm out of him. He buries himself in as deep as he can and releases inside Seoho with a groan. 

Seoho is left limp, his whole body feeling like jelly. Keonhee pulls out and catches his breath. He looks at Seoho, still helplessly dangling from the ceiling. Keonhee’s eyes focus on Seoho’s hole, which is now dripping out a lewd mixture of peach lube and Keonhee’s own come. Keonhee swipes a drop with his finger and tastes it. It tastes as lewd as it looks. 

“B-Bun! That’s gross!” Seoho complains albeit breathlessly. 

Keonhee just smiles, “Sorry, you looked too delectable. I couldn’t resist a taste.” 

Keonhee wipes his hands on the sheets and reaches for the ropes. He lowers Seoho carefully. Once his feet hit the ground, Seoho lets out a pleased sigh. Keonhee unties the knots and lets the rope drop to the floor. Seoho kicks it away. 

“Do you want to shower?” Keonhee asks. 

“Yeah. But let me stretch a little.” 

Keonhee patiently waits as Seoho runs through the stretches they do before practice. The seated position was more comfortable than expected, but it was still his first time, so Seoho’s joints aren’t quite accustomed to it. Keonhee helps Seoho with a few stretches to make up for it. 

They take a quick shower together. Well, it _could_ have been quick, if Seoho hadn’t decided to start splashing Keonhee with handfuls of water. They ended up getting water everywhere and had to spend extra time mopping it up. Well, _Keonhee_ did. Seoho was too sore to help. 

Seoho stares in the mirror in the bathroom. There are faint outlines of where the ropes were. He gently traces them with his finger. He stops when he meets the crescent marks Keonhee had left along his hips. 

Keonhee comes up behind Seoho and wraps his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his neck. Seoho leans his head back and rests it on Keonhee’s shoulder. They stay like that for a bit, just basking in each other, before Seoho’s legs start to shake. 

“I need to sit down, bun. I’m _sore.”_

“We need to get going, actually. We don’t have this room for much longer.” Right. They could only book the room a maximum of four hours. 

Keonhee releases Seoho and walks out of the bathroom. Seoho follows him. Keonhee tosses Seoho his clothes and they redress. Seoho fixes his hair while Keonhee returns the mattress to its original place. 

Once everything is packed, ropes and all, the couple leaves. 

➰➰➰

It’s late now. Seoho and Keonhee hope the rest of the members are asleep so that they can sneak into the dorm quietly unnoticed. Unfortunately, luck is _not_ on their side. 

As soon as they enter the dorm, the lights flip on and reveal all the members sitting on the couch waiting for them. 

“Why were you two out so late? I thought you were just grabbing dinner with Keonhee’s sister.” Geonhak asks. 

The pair smile sheepishly, “Umm…well…” 

“They obviously left to fuck, hyung. Leave them alone, it’s not like you haven’t done that before.” Hwanwoong says. 

Geonhak blushes, “What?! No! I’ve never done _that_ before!” 

“He’s lying,” Dongju deadpans. 

“Why don’t you tell us what _kind_ of fun you had?” Youngjo asks, pointing at the rope that’s suspiciously dangling out of Keonhee’s bag. 

“Is that _rope?!”_ Dongju exclaims. 

“I always knew you two were the kinky ones. Not even _Youngjo_ is into that.” Hwanwoong adds. 

The couple just sigh. So much for just sneaking in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on twt @Clevercookie101


End file.
